Three Words
by CinderH
Summary: At Side Street, while waiting for Steve, Danny and Chin to arrive, Kono and Catherine have a conversation about the male members of the team.


Prayers going out to everyone on the east coast affected by Sandy.

This is just a short one featuring a bit of girl talk between Kono and Catherine. Many thanks to Irene Claire for reading this over and pointing out my boo-boos. Thanks for reading and would love to read your reviews.

Note: Sorry about the image. Had a bit of a problem with it this time for some reason when I first posted and I'm still not sure if it's showing up.

As always, don't own 'em, but one can always dream.

H

5

0

**Three Words**

"Disgusting. I'll add eerie and creepy." Kono whispered to Catherine as they were sitting at Side Street enjoying a drink while waiting for the three male members of Five-0 to arrive.

"No, I'd make that one as gruesome." Cath answered back with a giggle while discretely looking at a male customer sitting across the room from them.

"If that gal falls for his routine, then I'll buy the next round." Kono replied back. "Alright, how about the couple that just came in? Give me three words to describe them."

Bored, the two women were amusing themselves by playing a game Kono used to play when she was a child. After several drinks, some of their observations left them giggling like ten-year olds.

"Hmm, high, sunburned, and likes tattoos." Cath said as she noticed the tats covering both arms of the couple who were bumping into tables as they stumbled towards a booth in the corner of the room.

"Okay Kono, my turn." Cath had a "cat that ate the canary-like" grin as she spoke. "Three words to describe Steve."

"Oh now, that is so totally not fair! He's my boss, not to mention your boyfriend!" Kono sputtered, vigorously shaking her head.

"Come on, I won't tell him. I just want to compare opinions." Catherine pleaded.

"Well..." Kono hesitated. "Okay, against my better judgment, but if you breathe a word of this..." Thinking a moment she said, "Athletic, driven and," Kono look away and quickly blurted out, "hot."

"Excuse me? I don't think I caught that last one." Cath said trying not to snicker. "Did I actually hear the word _hot_?"

"Alright, so I said it." Kono replied her cheeks flaming red. "Steve is a very good-looking guy and a woman would have to be blind not to notice."

Catherine smiled. "I do have to agree with you there. My choices of course, would have to include the words sexy, energetic and I think I'll pick obsessed. Driven is a good word though. All the time he's been looking for Wo Fat... There have been a few instances I thought he might lose it between Joe telling him lies and now Doris showing up after twenty years." Cath scowled when she mentioned Steve's bossy mother. "And don't worry, I won't repeat anything. This is strictly girl talk between us."

The two fell silent a moment. Taking another drink and setting it back down, Cath now wanted descriptions of the other two. "Chin. What about Chin? Of course I don't know him or Danny as well as you do, but my three words for him would include composed, logical, and thoughtful."

"Chin has always looked out and been there for me. Even when I was a little kid trailing after him, he never acted like I was a pest or anything. And now, everyday I can see how much he's hurting, even though he tries not to show it. He loved Malia so much. It's so unfair. Chin was on cloud nine when they got married. They were so happy together." Kono said sadly.

Sighing, she continued. "Chin is perceptive, dedicated, and now, dejected. Before Malia died, I would have picked ecstatic as the third word."

"That leaves one more. Danny. I know Steve relies on him so much." Taking another sip, Cath added, "As much as they seem to drive each other nuts, he's Steve's best friend. Steve hasn't had many of those in his life. You know, he's only mentioned it a few times, and it sounds like he didn't say much when he found out, but he was really upset when Danny told him about Las Vegas."

Rolling the glass between her hands, Cath said, "I'd say Danny is loyal, thorough, and..." looking down into her drink she said softly, "ruggedly handsome."

Kono grinned at hearing that. "Why Cath, I never thought you'd be one to go for someone like Danny. I will agree with that description of him though." Thinking about her co-worker she chuckled and added, "I really don't think you can describe him in three words."

Reflecting while she signaled for two more drinks, she pictured the 'ruggedly handsome' blond detective in front of her. "Danny is...well, Danny. First he's intelligent. And dedicated. He doesn't give up. He worked so hard to free Steve when he was in jail."

Tossing a few bills on the bar, Kono stirred her drink. "You know sometimes he's really entertaining to watch. Boy, when Steve purposely gets him worked up into a huge rant, I have so much trouble keeping a straight face. Just mention pineapple on pizza and see what happens." Kono smiled at the memory of Danny's last outburst when it was his turn to pick up lunch and found that both pizzas had accidentally been made with the detested fruit on them.

"But he's also compassionate." she continued. Especially on the cases we've had that involve children or families. Having been married and of course since he has Grace, he's really understanding to what the families are going through." Taking a drink, Kono fell silent.

"I think it's just awful about his ex trying to take Grace away from him again. How can that woman be so cruel?" Cath commented.

"Oh I know. He loves that little girl more than anything in life. It would kill him if he ever lost her. He doesn't have any family here other than her. And us." Kono added. As much as he gripes about living here, I think he'd be really upset having to leave Five-0. Danny and Steve are as close as brothers. When Steve was in Korea with Jenna, Danny just knew something was wrong but he went over there knowing he might never see Grace again."

Kono grabbed some popcorn that the bartender sat in front of them. "Danny wears his heart on his sleeve. He really cares about each of us. In a way I think he can relate to what Chin is going through, even though Rachel is still alive. He was in love and lost her. Twice actually with Rachel. He's lonely though. You can tell how much he misses having a family. Outside of work and when he has Grace, I don't think he does much. And that deal with his brother just torn him up not to mention how devastated he was when he found out that the baby was Stan's. "

"Oh, I couldn't believe it when Steve said he was actually at the hospital with her after all that. It kind of tells you what type of person he is. Did they ever find his brother?" questioned Catherine.

"No, but I'm sure Danny is still looking for clues where Matt might have gone." Kono sighed. Taking another bite of popcorn, she thought of something else. "He loves junk food. Steve just has a fit about all the fried malasadas, coca puffs, pizza and hamburgers that Danny can put away. He's totally fit though. When I was giving him surfing lessons, you should have seen some of the women eying him." Taking a sip of her cocktail, she added more to herself than to Catherine, "He does have a nice looking body."

Several seconds had passed when Kono was suddenly aware that Cath was talking to her.

"Kono? Earth to Kono." Cath snapped her fingers again. "Hey, do you know how many words you just used to describe him? I think it was more than three." Giving Kono a knowing smile she said softly, "Maybe you should find a way to let him know."

"Let whom know what?" Danny questioned as he suddenly appeared next to Kono.

Kono startled and glanced quickly at Cath who was receiving a quick kiss on the cheek from Steve as he slid on the stool next to her. "Yeah, what are we discussing here ladies?" Steve asked as he held up three fingers to the bartender.

"Oh Kono was just saying that she thought these drinks were a little weak and that maybe someone should mention it." Cath said quickly.

"Uh, no, they're fine. Besides we're almost done with them. Kono said a little too quickly while tossing Cath a grateful look. "Where's Chin?"

"He grabbed a table over by the door and said we'd better hurry back with his beer." Danny told her. Holding out his hand to help her off the stool, he gave a slight bow and said "My lady."

As Steve and Cath moved off, Kono took Danny's hand, smiling at the gesture while thoughts of a favorite childhood fairy tale involving a prince popped into her head.

"What? What are you grinning at?" Danny questioned.

Kono thought of the words she had used to describe the charming detective and smiled again. "Oh nothing. Hey Danny, give me three words to describe that couple over there in the corner."

End.


End file.
